Memories
by Melissa Larkin
Summary: Belle and Shawn remenisce about their wedding and other events in their lives


**Memories**  


  
Belle Brady sat in her living room, thumbing through a family photo album. Her husband, Shawn, entered and sat next to her.  
  
"What have we got here?" he asked, putting his arm around his wife and smiling.  
  
"I was looking through some old photos," Belle replied, then looked at Shawn and grinned. "And you're still as handsome as you were when we got married."  
  
"Hey, that was just four years ago!" Belle laughed at her husband, and he stroked her face. "And I love you more and more each day."  
  
"I love you, too," Belle said, and they kissed. Shawn peered at one of the photos taken at their wedding.  
  
"That was some day, wasn't it?" he asked. Belle leaned her head on Shawn's shoulder and gazed at the photo.  
  
"It was one of the happiest days of my life," she said. "Our wedding day."  
  
*************************************************************  
  
FLASHBACK. Four years earlier. Belle and Shawn's wedding day. Both are at St. Luke's Church in Salem: Belle was preparing for the wedding in the back room with Marlena, Mimi, Chloe, Sami and Carrie. Shawn paced around in the church.  
  
"Shawn, you're going to wear a hole in that rug," Brady warned. Shawn glanced at his soon-to-be brother-in-law.  
  
"Huh?" Brady laughed.  
  
"Man, where were you? Off in space?" The door opened and Shawn's little brother, John Thomas (J.T.) and cousin, Philip, entered.  
  
"The groomsmen have arrived," Philip announced. "Anyone seen Chloe?"  
  
"She's off in the back with the other bridesmaids," Brady replied.  
  
"I can't wait for her to see me in my suit," Philip boasted. Brady, never one to let anyone be vain, teased him.  
  
"And what makes you think she won't run off screaming?" Shawn and J.T. laughed, and Philip smirked at Brady.  
  
"Ha, ha, very funny!" Father Jansen, the priest who was to marry Belle and Shawn, entered the church.  
  
"I just spoke with your bride-to-be, and they're almost ready," he informed a very anxious Shawn.  
  
"Great, thanks Father," Shawn said. He wrung his hands together and faced his groomsmen. "It's almost time!"  
  
"You're a very lucky man, Shawn," Brady said. "Take good care of my little sister."  
  
"I promise I will," Shawn said, and shook Brady's hand.  
  
  
A few moments later, after the guests had arrived, the ceremony began. Belle had chosen Chloe and Sami to be her bridesmaids, and they walked up the aisle first, followed by maid-of-honor Mimi. The guests turned around and smiled as Belle walked down the aisle, with Marlena and John on each side of her. She was a vision, a beauty in a long white dress and carried a bouquet of white roses. Shawn and Belle looked into each other's eyes as she reached the end of the aisle. Father Jansen spoke to all in the church.  
  
"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today in the presence of friends, family and loved ones to unite in marriage Isabella Black and Shawn Douglas Brady." Father Jansen looked at Marlena and John. "Who gives this woman in marriage to this man?" Marlena wiped tears from her eyes and she and John answered in unison.  
  
"We do," they said. John shook Shawn's hand, then put Belle's hand in her soon-to-be husband's. John and Marlena kissed Belle on the cheek, then  
took each other's hands and sat in the front pew. Father Jansen looked at Belle and Shawn.  
  
"Marriage is a sacred covenant that people enter into. It is not to be taken lightly. It is a combination of love, commitment, sacrifice, and compromise." Father Jansen turned to Shawn. "Do you, Shawn, take thee Isabella, to be your wife?" Shawn grinned at Belle.  
  
"I do," he said softly. Father Jansen turned to Belle.  
  
"Do you, Isabella, take Shawn to be your husband?" Belle could feel her eyes well up with tears and nodded as she spoke.  
  
"I do," she replied.   
  
"The rings, please," Father Jansen said. Brady handed him the rings. "Thank you." Father Jansen handed the ring to Shawn to put on Belle's finger. "With this ring, as a token of my love and affection, I thee wed."  
  
"With this ring, as a token of my love and affection, I thee wed," Shawn repeated, gently placing the diamond band onto Belle's finger. Father Jansen handed Shawn's ring to Belle.  
  
"With this ring, as a token of my love and affection, I thee wed." Belle smiled as she looked into Shawn's eyes.  
  
"With this ring, as a token of my love and affection, I thee wed," Belle echoed, and placed the ring onto Shawn's finger. Father Jansen smiled at them.  
  
"By virtue of the authority vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife," he said, then added to Shawn, "You may kiss your bride." Shawn grinned, lifted Belle's veil, and they kissed their first kiss as husband and wife. All in the church applauded as Belle and Shawn walked down the aisle, stopping every few seconds to kiss.  
  
  
The Penthouse Grill. Belle and Shawn danced to their first song as a married couple. Shawn eyed his wife and grinned.  
  
"Are you happy, Mrs. Brady?" Belle beamed at her husband.  
  
"I've never been happier in my life, Mr. Brady," she replied, and they kissed again.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
Belle and Shawn were kissing when a baby's cry interrupted them. Belle closed the photo album and began to rise. Shawn stopped her.  
  
"It's okay, I'll get her," he said, and exited the living room. He returned a moment later, carrying a beautiful ten-month-old girl in his arms. Belle smiled when she saw her daughter.  
  
"Come here, Kelsey," she said, as the baby came to her. "How's my sweet girl today? Did you have a good nap?" Shawn sat next to Belle and Kelsey and handed a toy to his daughter.  
  
"Do you remember the night you told me that you were pregnant?" Belle nodded, then kissed Kelsey.  
  
"It seems like so long ago, but it really wasn't. I'll never forget the look on your face!" she teased.  
  
"I was surprised," Shawn admitted. "But I'll always remember that night as long as I live."  
  
"What about the day she was born?" Belle asked. "That was the most incredible day of my life."   
  
"Mine too," Shawn added, then looked at his wife and daughter and kissed each of them.  
  
  
*************************************************************  
  
A year and a half earlier, Belle was busily preparing a surprise for Shawn. She lit a fire in the fireplace and after she heard his car pull into the driveway, went to the front door to meet him. Shawn entered the house and kissed his wife.  
  
"I missed you," he said. "How was your day?"  
  
"It was amazing!" Belle cried out, excited to tell him her news. "Come here, I have a surprise for you."  
  
"What is it?" Shawn asked. Belle pulled him over to the fireplace and they sat down. Belle leaned over, kissed Shawn, and then took his hand and placed it on her stomach.  
  
"How do you feel about May?" she asked softly. Shawn understood what Belle meant and broke out into a huge grin.  
  
"You--you're pregnant?!" Belle nodded happily. "We're having a baby!!" Shawn rose to his feet, then knelt down and kissed Belle. "I love you, sweetie."  
  
"I love you too," Belle responded. Shawn put his hand on Belle's stomach and rubbed it gently.   
  
"Hi there baby," he said softly. "I'm your daddy." Shawn looked up at Belle. "You have the most beautiful mommy in the world." Belle was touched by Shawn's comment and kissed him once again.  
  
"And he or she is going to have the best dad in the world too," she added, and they hugged and kissed.  
  
  
*************************************************************  
  
Nine months later, Salem University Hospital. Belle's labor was at the end, and Shawn and Dr. Bader were encouraging her to continue pushing.  
  
"Belle, you're doing great," Dr. Bader said. "Just another push and the baby will be here."  
  
"You hear that, honey? Our little girl's almost here!" Shawn said, and wiped Belle's sweaty forehead. Her labor had already been close to eight hours long, and the painkillers had finally taking effect. Belle was very tired, and Shawn had not left her side once.  
  
"Okay, Belle, one more push and you'll be able to hold your baby," Dr. Bader said. "Ready, and...push now!" Belle gritted her teeth, grabbed Shawn's hand, and pushed. "That's great! The head's out!" Shawn kissed Belle's head and wiped it once again.  
  
"Come on, sweetie, you can do this!" Dr. Bader suctioned around the baby's mouth and nose and looked at Belle.  
  
"Push very gently, the shoulders are almost out," she said. Belle pushed, and then they heard the baby cry. "It's a girl!" Belle and Shawn both felt tears in their eyes, and Belle sat back in her bed. Shawn cut the cord, and then Dr. Bader placed the baby in Belle's arms. "Congratulations."  
  
"Thank you," Belle said tearfully. "Shawn, she is so beautiful."  
  
"She is," he said. Belle smiled.  
  
"You hold her. I know how badly you want to," she said.  
  
"Okay," Shawn said, gently taking his daughter into his arms. "Hi there, sweetie. Happy birthday." Shawn kissed the baby, then leaned in and kissed Belle. "I love you, Belle."  
  
"I love you too, Shawn," she said. "And you too, Kelsey Anne Brady." Shawn sat on the edge of Belle's bed with Kelsey in his arms, the three of them a small but very happy family.  
  
  
*************************************************************  
  
Shawn closed the photo album as Belle rose to bring Kelsey back to bed. Day had turned into night and Kelsey was fast asleep in Belle's arms. Shawn and Belle entered Kelsey's nursery and gently placed the baby into her crib. Belle covered her little girl with a soft pink blanket and peered into the crib.  
  
"She's the most precious thing I've ever seen," Belle said, as Shawn wrapped his arms around her.  
  
"When should we have another?" Shawn asked, and Belle smiled.  
  
"We agreed to wait until Kelsey's out of diapers," Belle replied, and Shawn kissed his wife.  
  
"I know, but we could practice," Shawn answered, and kissed Belle's neck. she turned around and wrapped her arms around his neck.  
  
"And what did you have in mind, Mr. Brady?" she asked. Shawn kissed Belle passionately.  
  
"This, Mrs. Brady," he said, and added, "I love you."  
  
"I love you, too," Belle answered, and kissed Shawn again.  
  
****The End****  
  



End file.
